1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to surfactants, and more particularly, to surfactants with excellent water solubility and complexation ability for metals and drugs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The reaction of amines with sodium isethionate has been used extensively to prepare intermediates for Igepon.RTM. (GAF Corp.) surfactants. Such intermediates then are acylated with a long chain acyl halide to provide the desired surfactant.
3. Objects of the Invention
An object of this invention is to provide new and improved Igepon.RTM. surfactants which exhibit excellent water solubility and complexation ability.